time could make u love someone
by Mystery-fanficwriter
Summary: Shuuichi got a girlfriend and they both like each other but our youko like someone else named Hiei but shuuich hate hiei and wanted to get rid of him becuz hiei had upset his GB.But would shuuichi starts to develope feelings for hiei.YKxH, HXS, RxS.Mpregn
1. Default Chapter

Kurama POV  
  
School would be over in two minutes. I was busy looking at the watch doing some countdown than doing my class work.  
  
3..  
  
2...  
  
1..  
  
Ring .ring  
  
The bell rang with the teacher leaving the class room after we had greeted her goodbye. I was in a rush to get out of this school as I had an appointment with a friend of mine. Her name was Rose. We had met each other in a pub two weeks ago and since then we had been going out with each other very often.  
  
I had packed up my books into my bag and went out of the classroom. The same old thing happened everyday with all the girls around me. I tried my best to get away from the huge group that had surrounded me. I quickly excuse myself before walking out of the school gate.  
  
I was waiting for Rose outside her school gate. Her class ended later than mine, os I had to wait for her outside her school. soon, I saw groups of students walking out of the school. the girls were all eyeing at me, I returned them a smile which made them blush. Rose was walking out of the school alone. i greeted her as she came out. She greeted me back and soon we were planning where to go next. We had decided on having lunch first and going shopping later. I did not like the idea of shopping but since she said she wanted get a present for a friend, I agreed on it.  
  
We left for the café I recommended. We each order something different. She excused herself and went to the washroom before a annoying voice was heard.  
  
// that girl looked so plain and you like her shuuich//  
  
* I don't think that's your problem, even if I liked her so what? *  
  
// your taste for mate were getting poorer and poorer//  
  
* keep your mouth shut, youko*  
  
// Fine but don't say I had not warned you, she don't suit you.//  
  
I did not reply anymore of that youko comments. After that, he was silence throughout the time we were eating. Rose and I left the café and off to the gift shop. I helped her to select a gift that she thought was wonderful. The gift could be given to both boy or girl but I hoped she did not buy it for a boy. It was late in the afternoon when we left the shopping centre.  
  
"Shuuichi."  
  
"hai?"  
  
"I had something for you."  
  
She handed me the gift we bought earlier.  
  
"It's for me?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
I walked her back home when I decided to confess my love for her.  
  
"Err. Rose?"  
  
HAi?  
  
"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
She blushed for a moment before nodding her head.  
  
I waved goodbye happily as I left her and was on my way back home.  
  
I was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
// you are so happy right//  
  
*None of your business, youko."  
  
//Is it//  
  
*YES*  
  
I was looking at the gift that was given to me by Rose my first girlfriend.  
  
// I had no energy to argue with you shuuichi but don't forget this Sunday I'm coming out.//  
  
Oh no. I nearly forgot about this. That youko would come out once every month and this Sunday happened to be the day he could be taking over me.  
  
*you better do anything funny with Rose,*  
  
//well, though she was just a plain Jane, I may be interested with her.//  
  
*don't you dare*  
  
//Let's see then//  
  
*Fine what do you want to let Rose off this matter* I give up.  
  
//Hn.let me see.well I want an increase of days in a month//  
  
*you want to come out more than a day once a month.*  
  
//yes that's something that could stop me thinking of your plain Jane//  
  
*Alright, but I warned you don't use my body to do anything funny*  
  
//Relax. I would not. I would change back into my youko form to have some fun in the Makai this Sunday and Monday//  
  
*NANI?*  
  
//don't forget about the holiday you are getting on Monday and since I could go out more than once from this month onwards, I had decided to use Monday as a play day too.//  
  
*Fine*  
  
I slammed the door of my bathroom and get myself bathed.  
  
Sunday came..  
  
//Well time for me to take over, shuuichi//  
  
I grumbled a bit. I had lied to both my kaasan and Rose about attending to a sleepover at a friend's house.  
  
*my last warning to you youko DON'T DO ANYTHING FUNNY*  
  
//stop nagging and changed.//  
  
Soon, youko was in control. He changed into his form and left for Makai. I just rested my mind in this body not bothering what he was doing.  
  
Youko POV  
  
I was free from that ningen body once again. I hate being trapped in that body and could only get out once every month. But now I could increase the days myself with a little help from her girlfriend.  
  
I was wandering through the forest, enjoying the breeze and the smell of grasses and flowers. I rested on a pine tree and from where I was I could see things far away.  
  
There's some youkai fighting out there for something. That hits my curiosity. What was the youkai fighting about?  
  
I hid my ki and went near to hear the arguing.  
  
"I caught him first."  
  
"But I was the one who had tricked him here"  
  
"I did not throwing of the slivery powder that made him fainted"  
  
"But I was the one who found that powder"  
  
The four of them were in the B class and my eyes wander away and saw the 'thing' they arguing on.  
  
A youkai was fainted on the ground and he looked delicious to me.  
  
Since I'm free, I decided to help this youkai. I fought off the four youkai and got just some minor injuries on the arms.  
  
I carried the youkai to a lake nearby and left him on the patches of grass.  
  
I looked at the appearance of this little one. He was short and had black hair which had a white star bust in the front. I leaned nearer to him when his eyes sudden went open. Our eyes met. He had a beautiful pair of eyes.  
  
"Who the hell were you?"  
  
He shouted at me and pushed me off him.  
  
'tsk.tsk" I waved my index finger.  
  
"How could you say such thing to your savior?"  
  
"You were my savior?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked kind of cute when he was blur.  
  
"Thanks then and bye."  
  
He start to flit away in a fast pace. It seemed like he was a B class demon but maybe stronger as I felt his ki rising when he knew that I was following him.  
  
"Stop following me!"  
  
I ignored what he said and continue when we came to a stop . All of sudden, he was fighting me off with a katana in his hands. He was really skilled. This youkai was interesting, he's playing hard to get? We shall see after this match.  
  
I had paring with him with my favorite weapon, my rose whip.  
  
My rose whip slashed his arm, blood was oozing out. He continued fighting without bothering his wound. *sigh* I hate to hurt such a beauty like him but I had no choice.  
  
My final strike bought him down on the floor before he could react.  
  
"No use fighting with Youko kurama. I told him.  
  
He smirked at me.  
  
"What so funny?" I asked.  
  
"THIS!"  
  
Before I knew what's going on, sands were thrown on me. I brushed out the sands on my clothes and cough out some sand. The youkai was no longer seen.  
  
That youkai had really made me angry but the more he wanted to escape the more I want him. I went of finding the youkai I wanted.  
  
A/N: *yawn* I'm sleepy now but I had to finish this part. School had started on last Fri. and was completely tired from the job I had taken up in the morning. But I found it fun to write this fic so I wrote it . Reviews please. Five reviews in return you will get one chapter, no five reviews no chapter, since this is just a fic I made out. 


	2. Chapter 2 A new frienz

Youko kurama  
  
I am still finding that youkai. He could escape at a fast speed.  
  
I was really tired after sometime. Finding that youkai was really tired. I rested myself on a pine tree and relax. It had been a while since I was in Makai. Breathing in the scent of the flowers and the leaves were a wonderful moment. Soon, I fall asleep and was woken up by some noise.  
  
"Be fast with your pace."  
  
I looked down from the tree and saw an ugly youkai and behind him was that youkai I was finding.  
  
That youkai was in terrible state, there's blood stain on his mouth and bruises around his hand. That bastard had beaten my delicate youkai, he would pay for that. I followed them to a place that I once been to. It was a place where slaves were being sold. was been sold here once as slave when I was small, I hate this place too much to come back here again. I stayed calm and looked around. I saw many salves being cuffed up had their power warded off. They looked helpless and were scared with additional of nervous inside them. For once in my life time I pity them, they were in the same situation as me thousands years ago. I was in their position once too. I must save them no matter what! But before that I saw that youkai in the centre of the place and many youkai out there as buyers were bidding to get him. The scene was too familiar that I could no longer control myself. Before I could stop myself, I was in the centre of the place killing every buyer out there and with each slash of my rose whip; the scene that I was once here came back.  
  
~COME AND GET YOUR SLAVES HERE..........~~~  
  
~~~ WE HAD HERE WITH US, A RARE SILVER YOUKO ~~~  
  
~~~I BID A THOUSAND CALLOTS!"~~~  
  
~~I BID TWO THOUSAND~~  
  
"NO...!" I shout.  
  
I was panting hard and before my eyes were those buyers' dead bodies. I was panting without stopping; never had I killed someone and panted so fast before. I divert my attention to the slaves behind me, everyone was scared and looking straight at me with those eyes that was full of fears.  
  
I walked towards them and slashed off those wards and their cuffs. I told them to leave and take care of themselves. I did the youkai cuffs and wards I met earlier last.  
  
I could feel that he was looking at me when I did his cuffs and wards. I attend to his wounds and finally I was done with him.  
  
"Why would you help me?" he asked. "Maybe, because I had been to the same situation as you before." I replied looking up into the blue sky. "What do you mean?" "When I was young, I was sold here to one of the buyers." "So, that's the reason you killed those buyers." "Hn..." "I could really not stand those moments seeing them bidding, those bidding seemed to be bringing back thousands years ago when I was sold." "I understood those feelings that were why I wanted to save you all out." I looked straight at that youkai's eyes and we were looking at each other eyes for a moment when he looked away."  
  
"Arigato for saving me but I really had to move on, I had to leave here." "let's leave together.." I replied He nodded his head.  
  
Both of us move out of the place never turning back as we would never returned here ever again....  
  
But soon it rained and we had to hide in a cave nearby. He sat a distance away from me but being with this youkai made me feel comfortable and I had already forgotten the reason I was after him.  
  
"I had not yet known your name." I said.  
  
"Hiei." He replied straight away.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm kurama."  
  
"He seemed shocked to hear my name.  
  
"Kurama...youko kurma?"  
  
"Hai, youko kurama."  
  
"Aren't you dead?" he asked with curiosity.  
  
I started explaining to him.  
  
Before we knew it was nighttime but the rain continued. He must be tired as he was sound asleep and I bet nothing could wake him up. He had a cute face when he was asleep. From the talking today, I started to know this youkai. He's hiei and he doesn't quite like talking and he always kept a cool expression. But I never could imagine a youkai like him had a baby face while sleeping. I could stay up all night just to look at his face but I was sleepy and soon I was in my dreamland.  
  
I woke up in the morning finding him outside. The way he spar to a invisible partner had shown me that he was a great fighter.  
  
He knew my presence after a while. Before we knew, we were sparing through the morning and we were dead beat in the afternoon.  
  
I really like this new 'friend' of mine. But I had to leave soon as I promise with that ningen form of mine to be back by dawn.  
  
"Leaving?" he asaked  
  
"YA, you knew about my ningen form and I had promise with him that I would return by dawn."  
  
"Ho, youko kurama listening his hidden ningen form."  
  
"hiei, don't test my patient, I hate being teased."  
  
"haha! I'm scared."  
  
"YOU!"  
  
I pushed him on the floor and we are rolling about as he tried to struggle away. I pinned him to the ground and smirked away at my victory. But I found he pushing me back. He was blushing and was angry with me.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
I knew why he was angry.  
  
"Bye now, you can find me at this address where my ningen form lived."  
  
I threw him the paper with my address on it.  
  
"Fine, I will be there if I'm free but I could not promise you, I hate ningenkai too much to enter the place."  
  
"Alright, visit me if you want too  
  
"Before I forgot, I will be able to get out from my ningen form soon" "So, where can I find you ?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulder and said,  
  
"I had no home so I would wander everywhere." "Alright then, hope you can tell me the next time."  
  
"hn.." he replied.  
  
"Spare some time to visit me soon." I smirked at him.  
  
"Alright and I got something for you." I said before leaving.  
  
I caught him by surprise as I kissed softly on his lips.I ran off before he could beat me.  
  
The only word to describe the taste of his lips was....sweet.  
  
I ran through the forest leaving the winds to blow on me.  
  
I changed back to my ningen form before entering ningenkai.  
  
"So, finally I could come out."  
  
"Hn..." I replied that shuuich.  
  
He went home after that and did his homework. I was deep in my thought that I did not bother him. I had never had a friend like hiei that I could talk to. He was great friend and I hope he would come to see me soon.  
  
"What are you thinking about youko? You had been very quiet since we came home."  
  
"Nothing just tired." I replied.  
  
"fine..."  
  
He continued his work while I fall asleep.....  
  
Authoress note: so how's this chapter? I got one thing to say, when the youko came out and shuuchi is inside him, shuuichi will not what the youko was doing and thinking but in the other hand when the youko was inside he will know what shuuichi was thinking and doing. Haha, isn't it unfair???? Well, reviews please. Wait patiently for the next chapter to be out. Next chapter: Soon, shuuich will meet hiei and he will dislike hiei a lot that he wanted to get rid of him. Sorry cannot give out too much information, if not it would not be a nice story. 


End file.
